William M Bate
William M Bate (A.K.A Mason Channel, Mason Fisherman, littlebillfishing, DTE&PPGYes PP&S&SNo, Dora&PowerpuffGirlsYes PawPatrol&CaillouNo) is an autistic child who claims to be 15 years old but in reality he is like, 12. He constantly makes grammar mistakes and seems to have a low IQ judging by how he types and his obsession over Dora The Explorer and hate for Me, The Paw Patrol and Barney The Dinosaur.. It is said that he was born on June 16th 2003 and that he lives in Pennsylvania This is a documentary of him in the form of a failed CreepyPasta. Enjoy! Mason's eight crimes So basically, Mason has committed eight crimes in total in which are illegal in Gate 7, Vecistan and censored. Here are the eight crimes he has committed Crime 1 ~ Unauthorized use of our account. So basically, It all starts when he logs onto our July 2017 account, Illegally creates and publishes his video and ties his email to the account. Due to this crime, He has been stalked and of course, been put under watch. Due to illegal activity, He has been commanded to surrender to the leader. He of course rebelled against this by closing his account down. Crime 2 ~ Threatening and attempting to false arrest an individual of Gate 7. So as it happens, he comes back as DTE&PPGYes PP&S&SNo, I manage to find him butthurt at the fact that VHS&DVDRips won't stop uploading barney videos, so Mason attempts to arrest him for some reason. But as it turns out, it was a clip from an episode of King Of The Hill. Of course, This gives him a bigger reason to surrender. Crime 3 ~ Rebelling surrender. (again) The best thing you'd get. Mason's Saga. Mason Channel (The Beginning) (Generation 1) So it all starts in July 2017 when the Dora-Psycho found a GoAnimateForSchools login and posted a video using a starter from one scene i had, Unfortunately, He could not figure out how to bring comedy world back using GoPlushy's provided method. I did not know much about him at the time, I thought he was just a simple user who needed to hop on to an account we claimed at the time just to make a quick video. He eventually posted that video onto youtube under the name of "Mason Channel", I sent him a video response with an addition to said video. I then found an email address tied to his account and thought it was Gerald George (Owner of said account) and when I put it into my list. It turned out that it belonged to Mason.. who had posted his email onto my account! I then warned him that he has been marked as a target due to such actions and that he was not in any type of danger at all, But He took the original video down and his original channel the video was posted on, but this did not stop me.. I had realized that he deliberately used a starter scene of one of my videos and edited it to the point where he positioned it; and being the retard i was.. The stalking begun! DTE&PPGYes PP&S&SNo (Generation 2) As I started stalking him, I had learned some more disturbing things about him and that wasn't what he seemed. He starts making grounding threats to VHS&DVDRips all because he would not take his request, despite him not doing requests and only uploading what he wants. He manages to proceed and for this, Mason made a video of him being arrested; therefore proving that he was somehow spoiled. He commits his second crime and came back as "DTE&PPGYes PP&S&SNo" who proceeded to keep on hating.. Eventually, since I wouldn't stop stalking him, He closed down his channel again and came back a few weeks later. leading to Generation 3. DTE&PPGYes PP&S&SNo Is Back (Generation 3) So as I kept stalking him, I started sending emails to his address and his comments keep rolling... He even decides to upload content that is from other users, yet he never gave credit which means he commits his Fourth Crime, Nothing interesting happens here and not much is known yet about this generation.. But for all I know; He came back in gen 4 William M Bate (Generation 4) So then, He is now warned about his marking and i keep following him, I got an email from him back in November 2017 to stop stalking him but didn't read it until January, I eventually come back saying "happy new year" and he eventually shits himself and surrendered to me, but I wasn't done.. He closes his channel and breaks almost all connection with me, and comes back, leading to his fifth crime.. He then manages to block me in his comeback making this his sixth crime, I find a loophole however and abuse the shit out of it by sending him emails from a temporary address (so he wont respond back) and said that "I thought i defeated you in Cloggermore error 100" Eventually after this, he closes his google+ account, but this didn't stop me yet, I still get his email address and his channel, He ends up responding and uploads a video in an attempt to get me "Termnated" but unfortunately for him, It has failed, committing his seventh crime.. I respond to him with a video.. He then comes back at me with a gay family guy rant, which of course, has been taken down... He had then left youtube afterwards! The Supposed Aftermath (Generation 5) So it seems as if William M Bate has pussied out on March 2018, He has closed his youtube channel, Removed his Google+, Switched to another landline and shut down his email address, Therefore, Committing his eighth crime.. I had made a creepypasta aesthetic video to contribute to him; but he took it as an offense. I had finally been relieved that he left youtube until 4 months later.. Generation 6 comes across The Suspicion (Generation 6) After 4 months he mysteriously returns to apologize to me. He's been acting rather suspicious; Why would someone come back 4 months prior to my hate.. I'm thought that he tried to pull off a scheme just to get revenge on me, I didn't trust him after the recent events.. So i just played along and wrote a hidden documentary on it, So far he stole half of my video(which I took down), mocked my little sister(who has never heard of him until i shown her the video), threatened to give me another strike even though I warned him about his copyright strike and even sent me weird DMs while I was in school. But what confuses me is why would he return for me? Why would he do an RP of an operating system he was aware about on a school night? (I stopped it at the beginning to get some sleep) Would he return? We'll see about that.. He's possibly ditched school to play dora games.. After all of the unintentional mockery he had caused towards me; I decided to study him further.. I then realized that he was already aware about the OS WindowsI3DS and I coded 4 years ago and that he may already have a copy of it. When i brought it up, He quickly broke contact with me seeing that it was all he needed as proof. I sent him an email about this and a few days later; he responded with the fact that he "cannot contact me anymore" and that he "has to break up" because he couldn't stand me much longer. He seen me as a bad influence, As soon as i realized this. I had to send him a breakup letter stating that i cannot live with someone who is a psychopath and that this chapter is over.. Therefore, leading to the events of Generation 7 Revenge & Realization (Generation 7|ToiletJerk Saga). As soon as I broke up with him, He's decided to hate me. I uploaded an unfinished video of Rip Warren Cook 2 (The sequel) to the video early. and he responded with his "sequel" which contained some cryptic message that translated into "If you want someone to criticize; Criticize yourself". He also responded with a rant with false facts. He claims that i had an obsession over sesame street and claimed that it was a "baby show"; Ironically, he obsesses over another "baby show" as well called "Dora The Explorer". He also claimed that i said that "GoAnimate was for business purposes only" and tried to prove me wrong when the video was only a satire, He also got my little sister to almost assassinate me.. But she later on spared me in return! She gave me advice stating that I should not let him control me and just ignore him since he himself was a nobody who had 3 subscribers. and eventually he'll get tired of hating me... but i doubt it! Because the more i do to him, the more he will hate me.. so I'm going to leave him be! The Aftermath\Conclusion (Generation 8). Aftermath So it turns out that Mason was literally innocent this whole time. He had already been the purest goanimator, despite him being that toxic. I was unable to purify him since he had not been affected. I had also realized the reason why he saw me a lot more different than the others did; and the reason why he suddenly hated me again. He only saw me on my true-side.. I just wasn't compatible with him.. :< Conclusion Don't fuck with the brainwashed goanimators or else they'll do the same to you.. and it would be quite a long time! Depends on what you do to them and how bad it is to them, Just be careful with those out there. These goanimate puppets are not what they seem to be. Some of them may be more mature like Unidentified000(Who was hated by the community thanks to Mikiko) and some others who I will not mention here... Just be careful; I might end up on KiwiFarms or get my own ED page someday maybe because of this but seriously.. Just be careful with who you deal with, It's impossible to purify them nowadays! Don't try this at home.. And don't "purify" the goanimators as they purify themselves.. Please.. It would be appreciated... Thanks! Roblox (Generation 9)(Current). So I'm back and there are more spinning snowflake frosty snowmans around here.. He got his first account banned, yay. and now his next account will be banned soon?